Ethan Spoker
Ethan Spoker is one of the main characters in the series Kamen Rider OOO. He first appeared in episode 38 of the series at the end when he stops and picks up a rolling cell medal and says,"It's show time." Ethan Spoker Ethan Spoker is an ex-writer, ex-cop, ex-fire fighter, and ex teacher from America. Ever since he was a kid Ethan dreamed of helping people and being a hero. He was very creative so he decided he was going to become a writer. But, he couldn't shake that desire to help people, therefore all his stories ended up having superhero or superhero-like characters, plot-lines, and themes. However, being restricted to one genre isn't a very good trait for a writer, so when he graduated he became a teacher, but still wrote stories in his free-time. Eventually, just going through life imagining what it would be like to be a hero wasn't enough for him, he then joined the police force. But, could't handle it so he was dismissed from the force. He then tried firefighting, but was dismissed yet again. Tired with his current life he moves to Japan to start anew, because that's where he discovered were actual superheroes, Kamen Riders. Personality Ethan is a very stubborn, fiery individual. He is determined to help people but always falls short of what is required to do so. In Japan he comes up with the explanation that the only way to not fall short is to not have any requirements and to just do it on his, "own terms", and not let anyone stop him. He is known for his excessive violence and swearing during battles. He later says that the reason he does this is because he's, "fired up", and can't control himself. Hino later asks Ethan why he works so hard to protect people and he says that it's because he grew up with a wealthy family, good schooling, and no major problems. He would always see and read things about major problems happening and people fighting against them, but all he could do was imagine his own and write about them. He longed for something interesting. He didn't want to just help the community or pick up litter he wanted to make a huge difference, and protect people's happiness on a gigantic scale. He had no opportunities though. Then he learned about the Kamen Riders, people who help others in a gigantic way. They protect the entire planet. He wanted to be apart of it, so he got into it and was never going to give up. History Upon arriving in Japan Ethan witnesses Kamen Rider W defeat Eternal, and is then inspired to become a rider. He then learns of and studies the Greeed, OOO, and the Kougami Foundation. He waits for his opportunity and collects all the cell medals he can find. He activates and steals a ride vendor which he uses as not only transportation, but as a weapons dispenser (he uses the candroids as weapons). Despite not having any actual rider powers he refers to himself as Kamen Rider Powered. Kougami admires Ethan's desire to help people and gives him the Proto-Birth driver at the end of episode 40 to help fuel it. However, in between episodes 44 and 45 the driver is taken away from Ethan because Goto needed it. Despite having his rider powers, he still has a Birth Buster and continues his journey as Kamen Rider Powered. He eventually has a heart to heart talk with Hino explaining his desire and ultimately explaining what desire really is, which was really his only purpose as a character. Notes · Despite wearing the Proto-Birth suit, Ethan still referred to himself as Kamen Rider Powered Category:Rider